9497 Republic Striker Starfighter
|Ages =8-14 |Released =2012 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Expanded Universe }} 9497 Republic Striker-Class Fighter is a Star Wars: The Old Republic-themed set released in June of 2012. It contains a model of a Talon-class Republic Starfighter from The Old Republic and three minifigures: the Jedi Master Satele Shan, a Republic Trooper, and the Astromech Droid T7-O1. Description Like the 9500 Fury Class Interceptor, this set is based on a starship from The Old Republic, namely the Talon-class Republic Starfighter. The spaceship is made of a body, with a cockpit nearer the back, and two wings, each of which can rotate forward, changing the ship from an 'airplane' look with straight outstretched wings to the shape of an A-Wing. At the back of the ship are two engines, one on each side, which connect onto the body. They do not rotate with the wings. Both wings each have a cannon and two flick-fire missiles mounted on the undersides. The missiles have green tips. The starfighter's exterior is predominantly made up of red pieces, with some white and orange for detail work. At the back of the ship are two clips, one for Satele Shan's lightsaber handle with a blade, and a second for the second blade. Above them is a small flap. At the front of the ship are two flaps which hinge downwards. Three minifigures are included in the set: Jedi Master Satele Shan, the astromech droid T7-O1, and Republic Trooper Jace Malcom. Satele Shan is armed with a double-bladed blue lightsaber with a chrome silver handle. Her body and legs are green, with golden and dark green markings. She has bare arms, but dark grey gloves. The Republic Trooper, who is actually Jace Malcom http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jace_Malcom, is armed with a heavy cannon. He has white armour with red arms and unit markings. His body has a black strap printed on it. He has a scar on his head, and black hair. The droid is built with a new design. It has a square body, normal legs, and a round head, larger than other astromech droids. It has yellow, blue, and black markings. Background These starfighters were used to escort a diplomatic convoy of Republic transport ships to investigate unidentified starships that had invaded the Tingel Arm of the galaxy. They were obliterated by the forces of theSith Empire's navy. Several fighters were also used to reclaim Alderaan following the battle of the same name. These fighters later served as the primary starfighters during the Great Galactic War and the subsequent Cold War against Mk. VI Imperial interceptors used by the Imperial Navy. They were loaded onto the Republic's''Thranta''-class corvettes and Valor-class cruisers. The Jedi Master Satele Shan was known to use the Striker-class variant on missions for the Republic. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 9497_boxart.jpg|The box art 9497.png|The set in its entirety 9497_alt2.png|The fighter in flight 9497_alt3.png|The fighter's thrusters 9497_alt4.png|A dorsal view of the fighter 9497_alt5.png|Satele Shan in the cockpit 9497 Republic Striker Starfighter, OUT.png|The starfighter with extended foils 9497b-470x352.jpg|The starfighter with foils folded External links Category:Star Wars Category:9000 sets Category:2012 sets Category:Star Wars Legends Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 8-14